Convertible roofs are generally known and used for a variety of motor vehicles. In some applications it is useful to have a convertible roof that provides a relatively soft top and in other applications a relatively hard top. In general, convertible roofs move between an up or extended position in which the roof covers a passenger compartment and a down or stowed position in which the roof retracts from the passenger compartment into a storage area. Typical soft top convertible roofs have a support frame or structure formed of numerous rigid and semi-rigid support rails, bows, panels, and the like connected to one or more pieces of fabric to form a retractable roof. When the roof is extended to cover the passenger compartment, the foremost roof bow is manually connected by a vehicle operator, e.g., by two or more latches disposed on the bow, to a vehicle frame portion associated with the top of a windshield. The convertible roof thereby creates a weatherproof seal with the frame of the motor vehicle.
One common problem with conventional convertible roofs is that they are inefficient and costly to service since the fabric is fixably connected to the foremost support bow. Thus, if the fabric becomes damaged and requires removal for servicing or otherwise requires replacement, the foremost support bow must be taken apart or dismantled in order to remove the damaged fabric. The foremost support bow must also be reassembled with the repaired or replaced fabric. Thus, assembling and servicing the fabric of conventional convertible roofs is inefficient, costly, and time consuming.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a serviceable fabric assembly configured to attach a fabric cover to a convertible roof while substantially preserving serviceability of the fabric cover.